Nail clippers typically include first and second plate members of metal material that are joined together at one end, and having a pair of jaw portions at the opposite end thereof, and an operating lever coupled to the plate members for moving the jaws from an open position to a nail cutting position.
In order to accomplish the nail cutting operation, conventional nail clippers include a hook member of cylindrical shape which is coupled to a front side of the first and second plate members and to which the operating lever is engaged to provide a leverage action to cut nails inserted between the jaw members. More specifically, the cylindrical hook member includes a hooking groove formed at an upper side of the hook member, and a front tip portion of the operating layer is engaged to the hooking groove to carry out the leverage action magnifying the cutting force of the jaws. Since such nail clippers have a single hooking groove, the gap between the upper and lower jaws of the conventional nail clippers is set to a fixed size depending on the design of the nail clippers. Thus, common nails clippers have a limited gap size, and they cannot effectively be used to cut nails of greater thickness, such as abnormally grown finger or toe nails, thicker toe nails, and toe nails grown excessively or deformed greatly. Consequently, it is necessary to use another nail clipper of bigger size with a bigger gap size to cut such nails of greater thickness, and thus, requiring multiple nail clippers to cover the necessary thickness range of their nails.